


солнечные горизонты

by llomerfay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llomerfay/pseuds/llomerfay
Summary: Кенме тепло от его света.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	солнечные горизонты

Хината сияет ярким обжигающим солнцем где-то на горизонте Кенмы. И Кенма ужасно боится касаться, только вот само солнце касается его чрезмерно часто, лаская теплыми руками и широкими улыбками, что Кенме почти не страшно спустя много времени и сил.

Хината Шоё не слепил Кенму, он мягко обволакивал нетерпеливостью и радостью, которая заставляла Кенму приподнимать уголки губ и смотреть открытым взглядом прищуренных глаз на ярко-рыжую макушку.

Хината не страшится говорить, что любит, каждому, кого он действительно искренне ярко любит, и Кенма знает об этом, но его сердце заходится в бешенном ритме от странно непривычных слов. Он откладывает приставку в сторону, переставая обращать внимание на рычание и лязг, исходящий от неё, Кенма смотрит, не отводя взгляда, на Хинату и открывает рот, издавая тихий выдох. Шое улыбается все же ярко, но тусклее чем обычно, пока стоит над сидящим Кенмой. Маленькая Нацу оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на них, отрываясь от своих прописей, и тут же поворачиваются назад.

Сердце Кенмы останавливается в прямом смысле: оно пропускает удар, второй, третий и, кажется миллионный и, пока Кенма делает вдох, а счастливая улыбка Хинаты превращается в испуганную, и, наконец, начинает идти.

Хината белеет и делает шаг назад. Кенме, конечно же, хочется кричать и плакать в один момент, но он просто хватает ледяными пальцами запястье Хинаты, смотрит секунду расфокусированным взглядом, цепляясь им за рыжие волосы, и утыкается носом в мягкую ткань вырвиглазно желтой толстовки, крепко, даже судорожно обхватывая руками живот и соединяя руки на спине Хинаты.

Хинату колотит крупный озноб и он кладёт дрожащую руку на светлые волосы Кенмы.

— Я… — Кенма заикается и сжимает Шое сильнее. — Я тоже.

Звонкий голос Нацу слышится сквозь толщу шумящей в голове крови. Она спрыгивает с высокого стула и бежит, шлепая босыми ногами по холодному полу, крепко хватая маленькими ручками спину Кенмы.

Огромный, необъятный, яркий, жгущий резкостью горизонт Кенмы резко сжимается в одного человека, обдавая его жаром, заставляя счастливо жмуриться.

Кенма тепло улыбается в объятие.


End file.
